Secrets
by suchaphangirl
Summary: This is my first "proper" kickthefire fanfic so sorry if it totally sucks. Basically, Dan finds himself reading fanfiction and starts to question himself. Also, this story is mpreg so if you don't like that d o n ' t r e a d i t.
1. Chapter 1

It was about 10 o' clock in the morning on a Thursday when Phil Lester had woken up and walked into his living room. He looked up and was surprised when he saw his flat mate, Dan Howell, sitting on the couch and staring at the TV, even though the TV wasn't even on. Phil blinked a few times as he looked at him.

"Dan? You're up early." Phil said. Dan finally tore his eyes away from the TV and looked at Phil.

"Huh?" Dan asked with confusion. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"It's 10 o' clock in the morning. You usually don't get up until 12." Phil said.

"Oh." Dan said. "I didn't get much sleep last night." He said. Phil stared at him. This was not normal Dan behavior.

"Well okay. Do you want anything to eat?" Phil asked.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry. I'll have something later." Dan said. Phil shrugged his shoulders and then he walked into the kitchen without saying another word to Dan. Dan sighed. He got out his laptop and logged onto Twitter. Phil walked in a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal in his hands. Dan looked up at him and blinked a few times. "Phil?" Dan asked. Phil looked at him. "Do you ever read any of that Fanfiction?" Dan asked.

"No way." Phil said. "I try to avoid that." He said. Phil stared at Dan. "Oh, don't tell me you did." He said. Dan sighed.

"I was bored!" Dan whined. "I went on Tumblr and tracked my tag and it was there! I couldn't help it!"

"Dan, you'll probably be scared for life. How much did you read?" Phil asked.

"I don't even know. I was up for hours." Dan said. He shook his head.

"Is that why you didn't get any sleep?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. Phil frowned.

"But I was thinking…" Dan said. Phil sat his bowl down on the table and looked at Dan. "What if…What if I am gay?" Dan asked. Phil blinked a few times. "I mean…I haven't had a girlfriend in years. Half my friends are boys." He said. "I'm freaking awkward around girls." Dan said. Phil laughed. Dan looked at him.

"Dan, you'd still be my best friend even if you were gay." Phil said.

"Really? Like…You wouldn't kick me out or something?" Dan asked. Phil gave him a '_are you kidding me_?' look. "Just making sure." Dan said as he threw his hands up. Phil shook his head. Dan began reading through Twitter but he stopped when his phone went off. He reached over and grabbed it from the table that was beside the couch. "Oh, PJ's throwing a party tomorrow." Dan said as he read through the text. He looked up at Phil, who was now watching TV. "Phil?" Dan asked.

"Huh?" Phil asked as he finally looked over at Dan. Dan chuckled.

"PJ is having a party tomorrow at his place." He said. "He's invited a bunch of youtubers and he wants us to come."

"Oh." Phil said. "Well, um…Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Going would mean we'd have to leave the house." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"It's a dark world out there." Phil said jokingly. Dan smiled. "If you want to go we can. It doesn't matter to me." Phil said. "But if you aren't going then I'm not because I'm really awkward at parties." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows sighed and then he looked back down at the text PJ had sent him. Maybe a party is what he needs. He's been thinking about too many things and he's been super busy and hasn't had any time for his friends. Dan looked at Phil again.

"I want to go." Dan said. Phil stared at him. "I mean…We haven't done anything with anybody in a while, maybe it'll be fun."

"Well, okay then, guess we're going to a party tomorrow!" Phil said. Dan immediately text PJ back.

**To: PJ**

**From: Dan**

_We're definitely coming, can't wait! _

**To: Dan**

**From: PJ**

_Great! See you tomorrow! _

Dan smiled and then he sat his phone down and then he tweeted: _Actually have plans tomorrow with Phil, sorry if you don't hear from me much this weekend! _Dan shut his laptop down and put it on the floor.

"Anything good on TV?" He asked. Phil looked at him.

"Not really." He said. Dan laughed. "Morning TV sucks." He added.

Tomorrow finally came and Dan was actually quite nervous about the party.

It was an hour before Dan and Phil had to leave. The party started at 7:30 but they wanted to get their early. Phil was sitting in the living room on his laptop. Dan had just finished getting ready. Dan walked into the living room.

"Phil?" Dan asked. Phil looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Phil asked. Dan sighed and sat down next to him.

"Promise me you won't let me get drunk." Dan said.

"Um, okay…But why?" Phil asked. Dan bit his lip.

"I'm worried I'll say something stupid." He said. "About what we talked about yesterday morning."

"Oh right. Yeah." Phil said. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you." He said. Dan sighed in relief.

Dan and Phil were now at PJ's house and it's been a few hours. Dan and Phil were already separated and had no idea where each other was it. Phil was worried about Dan. But, Dan was currently sitting outside on PJ's porch with a can of beer in his hands. He wasn't drunk, but he was close to being drunk. Dan looked up as soon as he heard someone open the door and walk onto the porch. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was PJ.

"Mate, what are you doing out here?" PJ asked as he walked over to him.

"Guess I'm not in a party mood." Dan said. PJ sat down next to him.

"Well, Phil was looking for you and a bunch of other people." PJ said. Dan shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground. PJ stared at him for a few seconds and immediately knew that something was bothering Dan. "Alright, spill it. What's bothering you?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him with shock. PJ laughed. "The look on your face says that something is bothering you." PJ said. "You know you can tell me anything." He said calmly. Dan let out a sigh.

"Not this." He said. "I really don't want you to hate me." Dan sat his can next to him.

"Come on Dan, how bad could it be?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him nervously.

"I think…" He took a deep breath. "I think I might be…Gay." He said.

"What?" PJ asked with shock. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No!" Dan yelled. PJ raised his eyebrows. "Not yet." He said. "I thought about this all day yesterday. Literally. All day."

"I always thought you were straight? You've had girlfriends before…" PJ said.

"Don't laugh but…The other day, I couldn't sleep and I was bored so I went on Tumblr and…I read that Fanfiction and then I started thinking that maybe I am gay." Dan said.

"Dan, why would you read that stuff? It'll mess you up." PJ said.

"Like I said, I was bored." Dan said. "Even when I had a girlfriend, it was awkward. I'm just…Awkward around girls. And half of my friends are guys." Dan said. "Is it bad?" He asked.

"Of course it's not bad." PJ said. "It's just…Shocking." He said.

"I'm just still confused about everything though." Dan said. PJ bit his lip.

"Maybe I can help?" Dan looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?" He asked. PJ slowly leaned closer and then he kissed Dan. Dan nervously kissed him back. But, after a few seconds he finally pulled away. He looked at PJ with shock. "Are you…?" He started to ask.

"I guess you could say I'm bi." PJ said. Dan stared at him.

"Well, it was amazing." He said. "The kiss I mean." He added. PJ smiled. He leaned closer to Dan and kissed him again. Then he stood up and looked down at Dan. "What are you doing?"

"Come on." PJ pulled Dan up and then he led the way into the house.

"PJ?" Dan asked as he followed him. PJ took Dan to his bedroom and then he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He slowly sat up and took a deep breath. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in his bedroom. He blinked a few times as he continued to look around.

"What the hell?" Dan asked. He quickly pulled out his phone. It was 11 o' clock in the morning. He got out of bed, slowly. He walked out of the room. He was still at PJ's house. "PJ?" Dan called nervously.

"In the kitchen!" PJ yelled. Dan sighed in relief. He walked into the kitchen. PJ looked up and smiled when he saw Dan.

"Hey." PJ said. Dan stared at him. PJ raised his eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Did last night actually happen or was I just dreaming that?" Dan asked curiously. PJ frowned. "I'm being serious." Dan said nervously. PJ sighed and then he walked over to Dan. Dan stared at him again but didn't say anything. Dan was thankful that he had remembered what actually happened last night. He hadn't gotten completely drunk. But Dan was still shocked that he had actually slept with PJ. He never in a million years would have thought that would happen.

"Dan, it really did happen. That definitely wasn't a dream." PJ said. "I don't know where this leads us though."

"I was thinking the same thing." Dan said. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"Look, I'm gonna be honest. I'll never be able to look at you the same if we remain just friends." PJ said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Dan asked. "I don't know about you but I've never been in a relationship with a guy."

"I have but it lasted for like a month. The guy was a jerk." PJ said. Dan raised his eyebrows. "We could try?"

"What? You _actually_ want to be in a relationship with _me_?" Dan asked with shock.

"Only if you want to though! I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." PJ said.

"No, I do…It's just…I want to tell people…If we do go out. I don't want to hide." Dan said. "I know it won't be easy but…"

"Dan, I don't mind telling people. A lot of people already know I'm bi, just not the fans." PJ said.

"Yeah, alright." Dan said. "So, does this mean that we're a couple or?"

"I don't know, it depends." PJ said. Dan frowned. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" PJ asked. Dan smiled.

"Of course." Dan said. PJ smiled. He reached over and gave Dan a kiss. "Wait a minute…Where's Phil?"

"Oh, he left about two hours ago." PJ said. "He and Chris crashed here too. I'm pretty sure Chris left with Phil." He said. Dan went to say something, but PJ stopped him. "Don't worry, I can drive you home." He said. Dan sighed in relief.

"So, do you need help cleaning up then?" Dan asked.

"Uh, yeah…" PJ said. "I didn't think there'd be a big mess left behind." He said. Dan laughed.

"You invited half of Youtube Peej, what'd you expect?" He asked. PJ smiled innocently.

After about an half and a half of cleaning…PJ took Dan back to his flat.

"You know, you could come up with me. I'm sure Phil wouldn't mind." Dan said as he looked over at PJ. PJ smiled.

"I could." He said. Dan reached over and gave him a kiss.

"How are we going to tell the fans?" He asked. PJ looked at him.

"Uh…We could do a collab video? They always like it when we do that anyways." He suggested. "Maybe a Q&A?"

"Okay." Dan said. "See you later then?" He asked. PJ nodded.

"I'll text you or call you." He said. Dan opened the door.

"Alright." He said. He got out of the car. PJ looked at him.

"If you tell Phil, call me afterwards." He said. Dan nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. PJ laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. Dan looked at him one last time, smiled and then he shut the door and then he walked inside and made his way up to his and Phil's flat. As soon as he walked into the flat though, he heard yelling from the living room. He immediately knew that Phil was playing video games. Dan sighed and then he walked closer to the living room. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Phil playing Sonic with Chris. They were both sitting on the couch and were yelling at each other.

"Phil, you're such an idiot!" Chris yelled. Phil pushed Chris, which caused him to fall off the couch. Dan went into laughter.

"Wow, I'm glad I just walked in to see that!" He said. Chris glared up at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, _ha_!" He said. He threw a pillow at Phil and then he stood up.

"That's what you get." Phil said. Chris stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault you suck at Sonic." He said. He sat back down on the couch.

"Did PJ drop you off?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan. Dan nodded.

"Speaking of PJ…I've got something to tell you." He said. He walked over to the other couch and sat down. "Promise not to freak out?" Dan asked. Both Phil and Chris nodded. "Okay, well…PJ and I are…Um…Dating." Dan said.

"You're what?" Chris asked with shock. Dan sighed.

"When did this happen?" Phil asked, also shocked.

"Last night…When I told PJ I was gay." Dan said. "By the way, what happened to making sure I didn't get drunk?" Dan asked.

"Hey! I looked away once and then you suddenly disappeared!" Phil said.

"Seriously…Loads of people were asking where you were." Chris said.

"Well, I was outside and then I spent the rest of the night in PJ's bedroom apparently." Dan said.

"No, no…We don't need to know the rest." Chris said. Dan laughed.

"So, are you okay with us…I mean…Us dating?" He asked.

"You already know how I feel; we talked about this the other day." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"I don't really care if you two date, to be honest." Chris said. Dan looked at him. "Just as long as you two are happy."

"Great!" Dan said. He stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"PJ wanted me to call him if I told you guys." He said. He walked out of the living room and then he went into his bedroom.

"Hello?" PJ asked when he answered the phone.

"PJ?" Dan asked. "I just told Chris and Phil." He said.

"Oh, really? That was fast." PJ said. "What'd they say?" He asked.

"They were a little shocked but I think they're okay with it. Chris is here too so yeah, he knows." Dan said.

"Ah, well that's good." PJ said. "Well, I've called my parents and I'm on my way over there." He said.

"Do you think they'll be okay with it? With us dating?" Dan asked nervously. He started pacing back and forth. Dan was super nervous about telling his parents that he was gay, and that he was dating a boy. He didn't know how they were going to react. PJ seemed to be not too worried about it. But this was Dan's first relationship with another guy and he didn't want anything bad to go wrong. He wanted everything to work out.

"Of course they'll be okay with it Dan. As far as I know they've never had anything against gay people. Besides, they've met you tons of times before and already like you. Nothing should go wrong." PJ said. Dan sighed.

"I'm just worried about my parents. I have no clue how they'll react." He said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You're just worrying too much." PJ said. "When are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"I'm gonna give them a call later and see what day I can go over to their house." He said.

"Okay." PJ said. They talked to each other for a few more minutes and then they hung up. Dan sighed. He was nearly about to call his parents, but then he shut his phone off and threw it on his bed.

"My parents are gonna kill me!" He yelled. He walked back into the living room. There was only Phil sitting on the couch and no sign of Chris. "Where'd Chris go?" Dan asked as he looked around. Phil looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he had to go." He said. Dan sighed. "You okay?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm gay?" Dan asked. "They're gonna disown me and never talk to me again!" He yelled. Phil stared at him with shock. Dan sat next to Phil. "You have to help me!" He yelled.

"Dan, calm down." Phil said. "They won't disown you." He said.

"I know my mum will be okay and my brother won't probably care but my dad…He doesn't exactly support gay people." Dan said. He sighed and sat down on the couch. "My dad's gonna hate me." Dan said.

"He won't hate you. You're his son." Phil said. Dan looked at him. "They'll love you no matter what."

"I hope you're right." Dan said. He let out a sigh.

"Of course I'm right Daniel." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

About two weeks have passed since Dan and PJ started dating. So far, everything was going great. Most of their friends knew by now and everybody seemed to be happy for them. The only people they had left to tell were Dan's parents and their fans. But first, they were going to tell Dan's parents. Dan was extremely nervous. He had finally made plans to go and visit them. He hoped that everything was going to go as plan.

"Dan, are you sure you want to do this alone?" PJ asked as he had just dropped Dan off at his parent's house. It was a Friday afternoon. Dan was planning on staying at his parent's house for the weekend.

"I'm sure." Dan said. "I wouldn't want you to be there in case something goes wrong." He said. PJ nodded.

"Alright, fine. But, call me as soon as you tell them." PJ said. Dan laughed.

"I will. Don't worry." He said. He reached over and gave PJ a kiss.

"And call me if you want me to pick you up early. In case anything bad does go wrong." PJ said.

"PJ." Dan said. PJ let out a sigh. "I'm the one who's supposed to be nervous here."

"Right sorry." PJ said. He gave Dan another kiss. "Good luck." PJ said as Dan got out of the car. Dan took a deep breath and then he finally walked up to the porch. He looked back at PJ, who was just now leaving the drive way. Dan groaned and then he finally opened the door. There was definitely no turning back now. He just wanted to get this over with. Dan walked into the house and then he shut the door. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw his brother, Adrian walk up to him.

"Hey." Dan said. Adrian crossed his arms against his chest.

"I saw that." He said. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"You saw what?" He asked as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"That kiss." Adrian said. Dan rolled his eyes. "_You and PJ_?" Adrian asked.

"Look, it's only been going on for two weeks." Dan said.

"Is that the only reason why you came here? To tell mum and dad?" Adrian asked.

"Not the only reason. But mostly, yeah." Dan said. "Don't say anything to them. I want to tell them myself." He said.

"Fine, but dad's gonna kill you." Adrian said. Dan sighed.

"Thanks Adrian." He said sarcastically. Adrian smiled and walked away. "Nice to see you!" Dan yelled at him. Adrian laughed.

"Dan?!" Dan looked up as soon as he heard his mum's voice. Dan walked into the kitchen to see his mum.

"Hey mum!" He said. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Dan! We missed you after you left." Rachel said, hugging Dan back. "Although, I'm not gonna lie, we were a bit shocked when you called." Dan laughed.

"Well, I wanted to come see you before things started getting too busy, with the radio show and all." He said.

"Well, you're welcome home any time!" Rachel said. Dan smiled.

A few hours has passed and Dan still hasn't said anything to his parents about being gay. But they had just finished eating dinner. It was around 7 o' clock at night. Dan's parents were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Dan nervously walked in. They both looked up at him. Dan took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you guys something." He said.

"You can tell us anything Dan." Rachel said calmly.

"Yeah, but you guys might not be happy when I'm done." Dan said.

"Well, go on…" Grant, Dan's dad, said. Dan bit his lip.

"Um…I'm…" Dan began to say. He let out a sigh. "I'm gay." He said. Dan looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Grant asked. Dan looked at him.

"Dad…" He started to say. "I'm still the same person."

"Honey, we support you no matter what." Rachel said. Dan looked at his dad again, who glared at him. Dan sighed.

"And I'm seeing someone too." Dan said. "His name is PJ and he makes me really happy." He said. Grant stood up from where he was sitting on the couch after a few seconds of silence. Dan quickly took a step back, not saying anything. Dan knew that his dad would act like this, he wasn't that surprised. Rachel also stood up. Dan looked over at her. He didn't really know what to say at this point. He was too afraid to say anything.

"Grant; we can talk about this." Rachel said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Grant snapped. "I don't want anything to do with…_this_." He walked out of the room without saying a word to or even looking at Dan. Dan sighed with frustration.

"I'll talk to him Dan." Rachel said. Dan shook his head.

"Don't bother. I knew he was going to act like this anyway." He said.

"You know I support you though, right?" Rachel asked. Dan nodded, but didn't say anything. She gave him one last smile before she also left the living room. Dan sighed and then he sat down on the couch. He hid his face in his hands.

"I'm guessing they didn't take it well?" Dan looked up and sighed when he saw Adrian.

"You guessed right." Dan said. He stood up from the couch.

"Are you still staying?" Adrian asked. Dan looked at him.

"I don't know. I might just stay until tomorrow." He said. He started to walk out of the living room.

"I support you." Adrian said. Dan looked at him. "Being gay and all." Dan smiled lightly.

"Thanks." He said, a bit calmer. Adrian shrugged his shoulders.

"And tell your creepy fangirls to leave me alone, would you?" He asked. Dan laughed.

"I'll do my best." He said. He went upstairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it. Then he lay down on his bed and screamed into the pillow. After a few minutes of just lying there, he finally sat up and got his phone out. Then he called PJ.

"Hello?" PJ asked when he finally answered his phone. Dan sighed in relief.

"PJ?" He asked. "Um…I just told my mum and dad." He said.

"Oh? What'd they say?" PJ asked. Dan bit his lip.

"Let's just say my dad wants _nothing_ to do with me." He said.

"Dan, I'm sorry." PJ said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Dan said. "At least my mum and brother are being supportive. I mean it could have been worse." He said. "But um, can you pick me up tomorrow?" Dan asked. "I really don't want to stay here with my dad like this."

"Yeah, of course I can." PJ said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know, maybe." Dan said. He let out a sigh. "Not really."

"I'll be over to pick you up early." PJ said. "Just be careful." He said.

"I will." Dan said. Dan talked on the phone with PJ for a little bit longer. Dan stayed in his bedroom for the rest of the night.

The next day, he woke up at 12 o' clock in the afternoon. The first thing he did was text PJ, who would be picking him up in two hours. Dan sighed as he sat up in his bed. He looked around for a few seconds and then he pulled his laptop out from his bag and logged onto Twitter. Then he tweeted: _Can't wait to get back home. _Dan looked up as soon as he heard knocks at his door. He let out a sigh and walked over to his door. He opened it and saw his mother.

"Lunch is ready." Rachel said when he opened the door.

"I'm not really that hungry." Dan said. "I'll have something later." He said nervously.

"Dan, your father isn't home." Rachel said. Dan sighed in relief.

"Well that makes me feel better I guess." He said. Dan followed his mum downstairs to the kitchen. "Does he really hate me though?" Dan asked nervously. Rachel shook her head.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just not comfortable being around gay people." Rachel said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not any different. I just happen to have a boyfriend." Dan said.

"Speaking of the boyfriend, when do I get to meet him?" Rachel said.

"You could meet him today. He's picking me up in two hours." Dan said.

"What? You're leaving so soon?" Rachel said. Dan sighed.

"Mum, I won't be able to stay here with dad acting like this. It'll be like…Torture." Dan said.

"Okay, fine." Rachel said. "But I do want to meet this PJ." She said.

"He's a Youtuber, like me." Dan said with a smile.

"What's his channel? I'll watch some of his videos." Rachel said.

"Um…It's kickthepj." Dan said. "I'm in some of his videos." He said.

"Well that gives me a better reason to watch them." Rachel said. Dan smiled.

"I think you'll like him." He said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Two hours finally passed by and PJ arrived to pick Dan up. Dan immediately grabbed his bag and walked outside as soon as he saw PJ pull in the driveway. Dan looked up when he walked out of the house and smiled when he saw PJ. He walked over to the car and then he opened the door. PJ looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, um…My mum wants to meet you." Dan said.

"She wants to what?" PJ asked. Dan nodded.

"It'll only take a few minutes. Please?" He asked. PJ sighed.

"Alright, fine." He said. Dan smiled. He put his bag into the car. PJ got out of the car and then he walked over to him.

"At least you only have to meet my mum." Dan said.

"Yeah, that's a good point." PJ said. Dan wrapped his arms around PJ and kissed him a few times.

"But we should probably hurry 'cos I have no idea when my dad will be back home and I don't want to be here when he gets back." Dan said. He let out a sigh. PJ laughed. Dan let go of PJ and then he took his hand. They went inside. "Mum!" Dan yelled. PJ raised his eyebrows. They went into the kitchen, where Rachel was. Rachel looked up. She blinked a few times when she saw that Dan with another boy.

"Oh, hello." Rachel said. Dan let go of PJ's hand.

"Mum, this is PJ." Dan said. "The one I told you about." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel said. She and PJ shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said. The three chatted for a few minutes then Dan and PJ decided to leave.

"That was so awkward." PJ said as they walked out of the house.

"Sorry." Dan said. He laughed. "But she really wanted to meet you."

"Well at least it's done and over with." PJ said. They walked over to the car. Dan looked up and sighed when he saw that his dad was pulling in the driveway. PJ looked over at Dan. "Dan?" PJ asked. Dan glared at his dad for a few seconds. "You okay?"

"Um…Yeah. Let's just go." Dan said. They got into the car. PJ looked over at Dan once they were in.

"That's your dad, isn't it?" PJ asked. Dan nodded. PJ didn't have to say another word.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since Dan has been home from his parents. Dan hadn't even thought about his parents since he had been home. He had things that helped forget about it. But now all PJ and Dan had to worry about was telling their fans and they were both nervous about doing that.

It was Monday around 3 o' clock. Dan had been sitting in his living room all day on his laptop. He and PJ had decided that they were definitely going to do some type of Q&A video for the fans and they were going to tell everyone afterwards. Dan finally got on Twitter and tweeted: _Hey guys! Me and kickthepj will be doing a collab video and we're going to answer some of your questions so send them in! _Dan sighed. He picked up his phone when he felt it vibrate. He smiled when he saw that he had a text from PJ, who was asking if he could come over.

**To: PJ**

**From: Dan**

_Of course you can come over! _

**To: Dan**

**From; PJ**

_Great! See you in about an hour! _

Dan looked up when Phil walked into the living room.

"PJ said he's going to come over." Dan said. Phil looked at him.

"Have you told the fans yet?" He asked as Dan sat down on the couch.

"Not yet but we're planning on doing a video soon." Dan said. He let out a sigh. "I can't wait to get this over with. I mean…They should be fine with it. I'm sure there are some people that ship me and PJ together anyways." Dan said. Phil laughed. Dan got on his laptop for a few minutes. "Ah ha! There it is…kickthefire." Dan said. "That's not a very interesting ship name." He said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

An hour finally passed. Dan was still sitting in his position on the couch. Phil had gone back to his bedroom. But Dan had just gotten up to go get a drink; he stopped when he heard knocking at the door. He smiled and then he walked over and opened the door and saw PJ. PJ looked up at him.

"Have you talked to Chris lately?" He asked, before Dan could say anything.

"Uh…Not in a while." Dan said. "Actually not since I told him that we were dating. Why?" Dan asked curiously. He stepped aside and let PJ in and then he shut the door.

"He's like avoiding me or something. I wanted to talk to him about doing another video but he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. It's getting really annoying." PJ said. Dan walked over to him.

"Maybe he's just busy. You know how he is." He said.

"Yeah, but he normally always answers my calls." PJ said. He sighed.

"Maybe Phil can try calling him or something." Dan said.

"Alright." PJ said. Dan smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good." PJ said. They went into the living room.

"So, while you're here and we're not really doing anything at the moment…Do you think we should make that video and tell the fans we're dating?" Dan asked. PJ looked at him.

"We can if you want." He said. Dan looked at him and nodded.

"I really do want to. I don't think I could wait any longer. I hate lying to the fans. It just doesn't seem right." He said. PJ smiled and he took Dan's hand. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked at him.

"Well, then let's go make this video." He said. Dan led the way into his bedroom. PJ sat down on the bed. Dan got out his phone and then he logged onto Twitter. _About to start filming with PJ! This should be fun! _He tweeted. Dan smiled and then he got the cameras ready. He grabbed his laptop and then he sat down next to PJ on the bed.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Dan asked. PJ looked at him.

"Let's." He said. Dan looked at him and smiled.

After about a few hours of completely messing around and answering random questions, they finally got near the end and started to talk about their relationship.

"Now…" Dan started to say. "We did this video for a very specific reason. Right Peej?" He asked as he looked at PJ.

"That's right." PJ said. "Some of you may be happy about what we're about to tell you and some of you may never watch our videos again." He said. Dan laughed. "Dan and I…We're actually dating." PJ said.

"Yeah, and this isn't some prank either." Dan said. "We are actually dating. As in…We are a _couple_." He said. "And we've only been dating for two weeks." Dan said. "Sorry for all you Phan shippers out there. This must be a very sad day for you." He said. PJ laughed. "Well that's all for now…But you should hit the like button and leave some comments. Please be nice." Dan said. "Bye!" Dan gave a heart to the camera and PJ waved goodbye. Dan smiled and then he reached over and turned the camera off. He looked over at PJ, who looked right back at him. "All that's left to do is edit."

"Whose channel are we putting it on?" PJ asked.

"We can put it on my channel…I don't mind." Dan said. PJ nodded. PJ pulled out his phone went he felt it vibrate.

"Finally! Chris called me back!" PJ said. Dan raised his eyebrows. PJ looked at him. "Um…I have to talk to Chris. I'll see you later." He said before he walked out of Dan's room. Dan blinked a few times.

"What the actual fuck?" He asked with shock. "Apparently Chris is more important than I am." He said.

Dan spent the next two hours on starting to edit the video he and PJ had done. He still hadn't spoken to PJ at all since he left and he was a bit worried but he was trying not to think of it.

Phil was sitting in the living room and was on his laptop but he looked up when he heard someone knocking on the door. He sighed and then he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it, looked up and was surprised to see PJ there.

"Peej? What are you doing here? I thought you had to leave?" Phil asked curiously.

"I did but I need to talk to Dan. Is he here?" PJ asked. Phil nodded.

"Yeah, come in." Phil said. "He's in his room. He's been editing a video." PJ nodded and immediately went to Dan's room. PJ knocked on the door before he stepped inside Dan's room. Dan looked away from the computer and bit his lip when he saw PJ.

"Hey." PJ said. Dan blinked a few times. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Dan asked as he stood up from his chair. PJ walked over to him.

"About Chris." He said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I need to work on this video." He said calmly. PJ grabbed Dan's hand when Dan went to turn away from him. Dan looked at him immediately.

"Dan, we need to talk. It's important." PJ said. He let go of Dan's hand. Dan crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm sorry about leaving like that earlier." PJ said. "Um…I'm gonna be honest…Me and Chris…We used to be a thing." Dan looked at him.

"What? You and Chris?" Dan asked with shock. PJ nodded.

"It didn't last very long." He said. He let out a sigh.

"Was he the guy you were talking about at the party?" Dan asked.

"Oh no. That was a different guy." PJ said.

"So you lied about being with only one guy?" Dan asked.

"I promised Chris I wouldn't tell anyone about us." PJ said. "Chris and I dated for like three months. But I broke it off with him and he's been wanting me back ever since." He said.

"Oh, that's just great. My first relationship with a guy and someone else is trying to steal him from me." Dan said. He sighed with frustration and then he sat down on his bed. PJ sat down next to him.

"Dan, you don't have anything to worry about." PJ said. "I mean…I'm over Chris. And I've made that clear to him. Chris just doesn't understand what no means." PJ said. Dan raised his eyebrows and looked at PJ. PJ smiled. "I promise you that I have no feelings for Chris. You're the only one that I care about right now." He said. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. You had a right to know." He said. Dan nodded.

"Wait a minute…Is that why Chris hasn't spoken to me since I told him we were dating?" Dan asked.

"Most probably." PJ said. "He's a bit jealous." He said. Dan scoffed.

"Of course he is." He said. PJ reached over and gave Dan a kiss. "Either way, I'm going to have a little chat with Chris."

"Dan." PJ said. Dan shook his head. "Be nice to him at least."

"Can't promise that." Dan said. PJ let out a laugh.

"You're cute when you're protective." He said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I am not." He mumbled. PJ laughed and shook his head. Dan looked at him. "Will you stay the night?"

"I would…But I don't have anything here." PJ said. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"You can borrow some of my stuff." He said. PJ raised his eyebrows. "Pretty please?" Dan gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Dan smiled. "Fine!" PJ said in defeat. Dan sat closer to PJ and kissed him. They continued to kiss. Dan gently pushed PJ down on his back. After a few more seconds of kissing, Dan finally pulled away.

"We can't do this." He said. PJ blinked a few times.

"And why can't we?" He asked curiously. Dan sighed.

"Phil's home and I don't want him to hear anything." He said.

"Well then we'll just have to be quiet." PJ said. Dan let out a laugh. "Come on, we won't be too loud."

"One second." Dan said. He stood up and then he walked over to the door and then shut it and locked it. "That's better."

The next morning, PJ woke up around 10 o' clock. He slowly sat up and looked beside him and smiled when he saw that Dan was still sleeping. He quickly got out his phone and took a picture and then he checked his messages. He sighed when he saw he had about five from Chris. He slowly and carefully got out of bed. He made his way out of the room.

"Did you sleep over?" Phil asked. Phil was currently in the kitchen. PJ jumped as soon as he heard a voice.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Phil! " He yelled. Phil laughed at him. "Don't do that!" PJ took a deep breath. Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Dan convinced me to stay over." He said. He let out a sigh.

"Let me guess…Puppy dog eyes?" Phi asked. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know?" He asked curiously. Phil smiled.

"He uses them on me every time he's too lazy to do something." He said.

"Well that sounds like something Dan would do." PJ said. Phil nodded.

"You want anything to eat?" Phil asked. PJ shook his head.

"No, I've got to go." He said. "But thanks anyways. Tell Dan I'll call him later. He's still asleep." Phil nodded and then he watched PJ as he walked out of the house. Phil raised his eyebrows and then he shook his head. 10 minutes later and a very sleepy Dan walked into the kitchen. Phil was sitting at the breakfast bar. Dan yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He looked over at Phil and blinked a few times.

"Morning." Phil said. "How late did you stay up?" He asked.

"Not that late!" Dan claimed. Phil raised his eyebrows. "Okay, pretty late. Um…Where did PJ go?" Dan asked.

"Oh, he said he had to leave. He also said that he'd call you later." Phil said. Dan sighed.

"I swear…If it has something to do with fucking Chris." He mumbled.

"What would Chris have to do with it?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"It's a long story." Dan said. Phil crossed his arms against his chest. "And you're gonna make me tell you, aren't you?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. Dan let out a sigh. "Apparently Chris and PJ used to be a thing and PJ broke up with Chris and Chris wants PJ back but we're together and Chris just…Ugh…"

"Wait…Chris and PJ were together?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"PJ said it was only for a short time though like three months. This is my first relationship with a guy and things are already going downhill." Dan said. "What if PJ goes back to Chris and leaves me?"

"Dan, PJ loves you. It's obvious. He's not gonna go back to Chris. He'd be an idiot if he did." Phil said. Dan smiled and looked over at Phil. "You're over thinking and worrying too much."

"I need to stop doing that, don't I?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. Dan sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been nearly four months since Dan and PJ had officially started dating. Everything was different, but in a good way. Dan had uploaded his and PJ's video onto his Youtube channel. The fans went crazy on the internet, but they were supportive. Dan was relieved and so was PJ. Dan still hadn't talked to his dad but he was still talking to his mum and brother.

The only thing Dan had to worry about was Chris and things were getting worse between them. Dan had tried to talk to Chris at first, but Chris wasn't making things easy for either of them. Chris was so determined to win PJ back. Dan was getting frustrated and annoyed with him. But he was mostly worried that PJ might actually go back to Chris, and Dan didn't want to lose PJ.

It was a Friday night and Dan had been sitting in his room all day, trying to think of a new idea for a video. He was sitting at his computer desk. He and PJ were supposed to be hanging out, as it was there fourth month anniversary. But, PJ seemed to have forgotten. Dan didn't worry about it too much though.

_Can't believe it's been four months already! kickthepj 3 _Dan tweeted.

Dan let out a yawn. He looked at the clock on his computer and sighed when he saw that it was only 8 o' clock at night. Dan stood up and walked over to his bed and lay down and almost immediately fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

A few hours later, Dan was woken up by a rather drunk PJ shaking him. Dan blinked a few times as he opened his eyes. He looked up and was shocked when he saw PJ sitting next to him. He blinked a few times.

"Peej? Where've you been all day?" Dan asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now." PJ said. Dan smiled. PJ leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan kissed him back for a few seconds, he was about to pull away, but PJ wouldn't let him. Dam gasped lightly. He tried to push PJ away, but PJ quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them against the bed harshly. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. That's when he started to realize that PJ was drunk. Now he was scared.

"PJ, stop." Dan said. He continued to struggle to get away.

"Dan, relax." PJ mumbled. He started to kiss Dan's neck.

"No, please…I'm not ready for this." Dan said. "You're drunk." He said.

"I may or may not be." PJ whispered. "Stop struggling, god Damnit." He snapped.

"Of all days fucking Phil decides to go out! How the hell did you even get in here?" Dan asked.

"Mm…The door was unlocked." PJ said. Dan groaned.

"I'm going to kill Phil!" Dan yelled. PJ climbed on top of Dan. Dan stared at him. "Were you with Chris today?"

"That's none of your business." PJ snapped. He smirked and then he grabbed a hold of Dan's shirt. "This…Needs to come off now." PJ said. He pulled Dan's shirt off. PJ leaned down and kissed Dan's neck again. Dan moaned.

"Stop it, Peej!" Dan yelled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Two hours later and Phil finally returned home. He was tired but yet he was in a happy mood. Phil smiled as he walked into the house. He was surprised when he saw that Dan wasn't in the living room. Normally Dan was still up at this time. It was 3 o' clock in the morning. Phil went to Dan's room. Phil walked into the room. He was shocked when he saw Dan sitting up in his bed, he shirt still off, but there were tears pouring out of his eyes. Phil had never seen Dan cry before and he didn't like seeing Dan so upset.

"Dan?" Phil asked nervously. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Dan said. He whipped his tears away. "Fucking fantastic."

"Dan, what happened?" Phil asked as he walked over to his bed.

"Oh, while you were out having the time of your life with some girl, I was being raped by my drunk boyfriend."

"What…? I'm…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Dan." Phil said. Dan scoffed.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't left the door unlocked." He said.

"I knew I had forgotten to do something!" Phil groaned. Dan took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for snapping…I'm just upset." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"You have every right to be." He said. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know." Dan said. "I just thought PJ loved me."

"You did say he was drunk?" Phil added. "Maybe he didn't know what he was doing."

"It's a good thing we're going to that gathering in a few weeks. I need to have a chat with Chris." Dan said.

"Dan, don't do something you're gonna regret." Phil said.

"No, you don't understand Phil. Chris has been trying to get PJ back ever since we started dating. I've had to worry about PJ falling in love with Chris again and leaving me. I can't take it anymore!" Dan yelled. A few more tears fell out of his eyes. "I want to be with PJ but I can't when I have to deal with Chris. It's just…Too much to handle." Dan said. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for ranting but I had to let it out." Dan said. Phil bit his lip nervously.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Dan. You've had a rough night." Phil said.

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it." Dan said. He took a deep breath.

Dan woke up late the next day. He slowly sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. It was only 2 o' clock. Dan groaned and hid his face in his hands. Then he grabbed his phone and sighed when he saw that he had many messages from PJ. He definitely didn't want to talk to PJ at the moment. But he knew he had to at some point. Dan slowly sat up and then he walked out of his bedroom and went to the living room. No sign of Phil. Dan sighed and then he saw a note on the table. Dan reached down and grabbed. _Went to grab some coffee, be back soon x._ Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Since when did Phil start leaving notes?" Dan asked. He sighed and then he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself some cereal. "This is gonna be a long day." Dan said out loud. He let out a sigh.

Two weeks have passed and now it was the day of the Youtube gathering that Dan and Phil were going to. Dan hasn't been feeling that well but he still wanted to go. He needed to talk to Chris and he also knew that PJ was going. Dan hasn't spoken to PJ since their incident. He's text him a few times but that was it. It was about 1 o' clock when Dan and Phil left.

"Dan, you really should think about this. There's gonna be a lot of people there." Phil said.

"I don't care how many people will be there Phil." Dan said. Phil sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. Dan got out of the car, as well as Phil did. It didn't take long for a group of fans to notice Dan and Phil and run over to them. Dan wasn't paying any attention though. He kept looking for either Chris or PJ. Phil looked over at Dan and raised his eyebrows. Then he saw that Dan had been staring to where Chris was at.

"Dan." Phil waved a hand in front of Dan's face. Dan blinked a few times and looked at him. "Don't do it."

"I can't hold it in anymore." Dan said. He walked away from the group.

"Dan!" Phil yelled. He ran after him. Luckily, Chris wasn't by any group. He was texting on his phone.

"Chris!" Dan yelled. Chris immediately looked up and was surprised when he saw Dan.

"Dan…Long time no see." Chris said. Dan walked over to him.

"I hope you're really fucking happy with yourself." Dan snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. Dan rolled his eyes,

"PJ came over two weeks ago and he was drunk…Can you figure out what happened next?" He asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Chris said.

"That's funny because I've got texts from PJ." Dan said. He took out his phone and showed Chris the text messages.

"Congratulations…What do you want? An award?" Chris asked.

"Why the fuck would you get my boyfriend drunk and send him to me like that? Do you hate me that much?" Dan asked.

"This isn't about hate Dan." Chris said. Dan glared at him.

"No, you're right Chris…This definitely isn't about hate…" Dan stared to say. "This is about you being jealous because I'm dating your ex-boyfriend." Dan said. Chris glared back at him. "You're gonna have to get over yourself because PJ is mine now and you're not getting him back." Dan snapped. "PJ obviously doesn't love you anymore." Dan said. He took a deep breath. Phil quickly walked over to them. Dan looked over at him and then he immediately looked back over at Chris.

"If PJ didn't love me anymore than why would he spend more time with me than he does with you?" Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked. Chris smiled.

"Those times that PJ isn't with you…He's with me." He said.

"You're fucking dead to me Chris!" Dan yelled. He went to attack him, but Phil quickly grabbed him.

"Dan!" Phil yelled as kept a held on him. Chris took a step back. Dan finally got away from Phil and then he walked away from them without saying another word. Phil looked over at Chris and shook his head.

Dan quickly made his way over to a bench and sat down. He hid his face in his hands.

"Dan?" Dan immediately looked up when he heard PJ's voice. He nervously stood up. "I saw what happened." Dan looked away from him. "Dan, I told you that you didn't have to worry about him." PJ said.

"How can I not worry now that I know that you spend time with him?" Dan asked.

"I don't do anything with him!" PJ yelled. "Do you not trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you! It's Chris that I don't trust!" Dan yelled. "He's doing everything and anything he can to get you back!"

"I would _never_ cheat on you with him." PJ said. Dan took a deep breath. PJ walked over to him. "I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant for that to happen. I would never do that to you on purpose."

"I know…But Chris would do it." Dan said. He let out a sigh.

"Are you mad at me?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him.

"I'm not as mad as I was before." He said. "I just…I miss you." PJ smiled and pulled Dan closer to him.

"Well, I'm here now." PJ said. He wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan smiled and kissed him. PJ looked at him. "Come on, let's go meet some fans." PJ said.

"Nooo, I would much rather like to go home." Dan said. PJ laughed.

"Come on, you lazy bum. It's only for a few more hours. I'm sure you'll live." He said. Dan groaned. PJ smiled and then he reached over and took Dan's hand and they went back to a group of people.

Dan hadn't worried about Chris for the next few hours. He was actually having a good time with PJ, Phil and some of of the other youtubers that were at the gathering and he even enjoyed meeting some of the fans as well. But, after a few hours he started to feel sick again. He didn't know why and he was a little worried. Dan had gone back to the car so he could relax.

PJ was currently looking around for Dan. PJ finally spotted Phil and walked over to him.

"Phil, have you seen Dan anywhere? I can't find him." PJ said. Phil looked at him.

"I think he said he was going back to the car. I don't think he's feeling that great." Phil said. PJ nodded.

"Thanks." PJ said. Phil nodded. PJ walked to Dan and Phil's car. PJ sighed in relief when he saw Dan sitting in the car. He could definitely tell that Dan was sick or was getting sick. Dan immediately rolled down the window when he saw PJ walking over. "Hey." PJ said. Dan smiled, or he at least tried to. Dan was absolutely feeling awful and he really just wanted to go home but he knew that Phil wanted to stay a little longer so he tried his best not to complain.

"Hey." Dan said. PJ smiled as he looked at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You kinda disappeared on me." PJ said.

"Sorry, it was getting a little crowded and overwhelmed. I needed a break." Dan said.

"Phil said you weren't feeling good." PJ said. Dan bit his lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…It's just a stomach ache. I'm sure once I get home and get some sleep, I'll feel better in the morning."

But, of course, Dan was completely wrong about that. Dan woke up the next morning; it was around 9 o' clock in the morning. Dan had gone to sleep as soon as he and Phil had gotten home, he was too exhausted from the gathering.

When Dan had tried to sit up after he was fully awake, he immediately felt an awful pain in his stomach.

"Fucking hell!" Dan yelled. He tried to sit up again but the pain felt even worse. Dan groaned and grabbed a hold of his stomach. "PHIL!" Dan yelled. He lay back down on his bed. Phil came into Dan's bedroom a few seconds later.

"You okay?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"No." He said. "I feel like I'm dying." He said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"I don't know…My stomach hurts like freaking hell. I can't even sit up!" Dan whined.

"Dan, maybe you should go to the hospital. You've been getting sick for weeks." Phil said.

"No, I hate hospitals. I'm sure it's just another one of those colds I get." Dan said.

"You've never thrown up before when you've had a cold." Phil said. Dan groaned.

"Fine!" He said. Phil walked over to him and helped him get up. "But I need to get dressed first." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Alright." He said. Phil left Dan's room. Dan walked over to his computer and he immediately logged onto Twitter. _Being sick is the worst thing ever. :( _He tweeted. Dan finally got dressed and then he walked out to the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready." Dan said. Phil stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Are you gonna tell PJ we're going?" He asked. Dan shook his head.

"No, I don't want him to worry. I'll tell him later." He said. Phil nodded.

Dan and Phil finally made their way to the hospital. Dan was getting nervous but he was trying his best not to show it. He hoped that nothing was wrong with him and that they could go home.

"Dan, stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine." Phil said as they walked into the hospital. Dan looked at him.

"I'm not worrying." He claimed. Phil looked at him.

"Yes you are." He said. Dan huffed. Phil smiled. Phil walked over to the counter to check in while Dan walked into the waiting room and sat down on one of the chairs without looking at anyone else who was in the room. Dan looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. Dan hated being in hospitals. He didn't like the way it looked and he didn't like the feel of it. Phil was the only one who knew that he was actually scared of hospitals.

Dan just hoped that he wasn't dealing with anything serious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daniel Howell." Dan immediately looked up as soon as he heard his name. Dan and Phil had been waiting for almost a half an hour in the waiting room. Dan looked over at Phil. Phil gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good luck. You'll be fine." Phil said. Dan sighed and stood up from his chair.

"I still hate you for making me come here." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"You'll thank me later." He said. Dan stuck his tongue out at him and then he walked over to the nurse.

"Are you…?" The nurse started to ask when she looked at Dan.

"Danisnotonfire from Youtube? Yes. Can we move on now?" Dan asked.

"Um…Alright then. Follow me." Dan followed her into a room. He immediately sat on the bed and then he looked at her. "Okay, my name is Dr. Stalling." The nurse said. "Can you tell me what's going on?" She asked. Dan sighed.

"Well…A few weeks ago I started getting sick but it wasn't anything big. And then last night I felt horrible. I had headaches and everything and then this morning I woke up with freaking huge stomach pains. I've been sick before but it's never been like this." Dan said. "Even my friend has started noticing it." Dan said.

"Hm…Well I'm sure we can figure out what's going on." Dr. Stalling said.

After about two hours of waiting…Dr. Stalling finally walked back into the room.

"Okay, we did some scans and we went through everything and double checked…" Dr. Stalling said.

"This doesn't sound good." Dan said. "I'm not dying, am I?" Dan asked nervously. Dr. Stalling laughed.

"No, you're not dying. I'm not quite sure how to say this…This is very rare." Dr. Stalling said. Dan bit his lip.

"Oh, please just tell me. I can't wait any longer." Dan said.

"It seems…That you are…Well, you're pregnant." Dr. Stalling said.

"I'm sorry, I'm what?" Dan asked. "You do realize I'm a guy right?" She chuckled.

"Yes, we do realize that. We've double checked everything." Dr. Stalling said.

"How the fuck am I pregnant? That's impossible! Where is the thing even gonna come out?" Dan asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Dr. Stalling said. "You're gay, right?" Dan nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Have you and your boyfriend ever…?" Dr. Stalling began to ask.

"He was drunk." Dan said quickly. "I'm sure you can figure out the rest." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it seems that you're only two weeks pregnant. If you want to, you can get an abortion. You still have time to do that." Dr. Stalling said. Dan looked at her with wide eyes. There were a million questions that were running through Dan's mind right now. Dan didn't even want to think about what PJ was gonna say when he told him. He didn't know what he was going to do!

"No!" Dan yelled. "I…I need time to think about this. I have to talk to PJ first and Phil." He said. "Please, please do not tell anyone about this. I don't want this getting out. I can already tell that you're a fan of mine. Just…Don't tweet about it or anything." Dan said. His eyes began to water up.

"Okay, well…We need to give you some medicine to help with the pain and a list of things that you'll need and then you'll be free to go." Dr. Stalling said. Dan nodded but didn't say anything after that.

After about waiting a half an hour. Dan was finally free to go. Dan nervously walked back to the waiting room, where Phil was still at. Phil looked up and immediately stood up as soon as he saw Dan.

"Hey, did you get everything sorted?" Phil asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about anything until we get home." He said. Phil blinked a few times.

"Um…Okay." He said. Dan and Phil left the hospital. The ride home was silent. Dan didn't say a word to Phil.

Once they got home, Dan started to walk towards his room, but Phil quickly grabbed him before he could. Dan looked at him.

"Okay, what's going on? Why aren't you telling me anything?" Phil asked. Dan stared at him.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." He said. Phil laughed.

"I already think you're crazy." He said jokingly. Dan rolled his eyes.

"This is serious, Phil." Dan said. Dan went to the living room. Phil followed him.

"Well, what is it? Surely it can't be that bad." He said.

"Oh, but it is." Dan said. He sat his bag on the table. Dan turned around and looked at Phil. "I don't even know how to get the words out of my mouth to tell you." Dan said. He let out a sigh. "I'm fucking pregnant." Dan said.

"You're what?" Phil asked with shock. Dan nodded. "That's not even impossible!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to tell people that I'm pregnant? I…I can't even imagine what PJ is going to say!" Dan yelled.

"Are-Are you going to keep it?" Phil asked nervously.

"I have to." Dan said. "It'll haunt me forever if I get rid of it." He said. "That's like killing someone."

"Are you going to tell the fans? And everyone else?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. I'm not going to tell the fans until I'm 100% sure that I'm keeping it. I need to talk to PJ first." Dan said.

"Dan, you need to tell him now. Don't wait." Phil said. Dan groaned.

"Why me? What have I ever done wrong to the world?" He asked.

"You know I'll be there for you, right?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. He sighed.

"Better go call PJ." He said. Phil nodded. Dan grabbed his bag again and then he went to his bedroom. Dan sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. He got out his phone but he stared at it for a few seconds. Dan had never felt so nervous in his life before. It was hard for him to tell Phil, he had no idea how he was going to tell PJ, or his parents. Dan finally called PJ and closed his eyes as he waited for PJ to pick up.

"Dan! I'm so glad you called! I've been worried about you all day." PJ said. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Dan didn't say anything. He took a deep breath. "Dan?" He asked.

"Please come over. I need you right now PJ." Dan said. "Please." He begged. A few tears fell out of Dan's eyes.

"Don't go anywhere; I'm on my way over." PJ said.

A half an hour later, PJ finally arrived at Dan and Phil's house. PJ knocked on the door as soon as he got to the door. Phil answered a few seconds later. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw PJ.

"Thank God you're here. Dan is having a mental breakdown." Phil said.

"What's wrong with him?" PJ asked nervously. Phil bit his lip nervously.

"It's not my place to tell you." Phil said. "But please, before you go in…You need to know that he really does need you." He said. "Now more than ever. Don't freak out on him. That's the last thing he needs." Phil said. PJ slowly nodded. Phil let him inside and then he shut the door. "He's in the living room. I'm surprised that he even came out of his room." Phil said. PJ took a deep breath and then he went to the living room. Dan was currently sitting in the living room on the couch. He was staring at the TV but it wasn't even on. He didn't even move a muscle when PJ walked in.

"Dan?" PJ asked. Dan finally blinked a few times and looked over at PJ. He took a deep breath. PJ walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Dan, tell me what's wrong." PJ said.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Dan asked. PJ frowned.

"Why would I leave you?" He asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You might after I tell you what's wrong with me." He said. PJ sighed.

"I promise. I wouldn't leave you for the world." He said. Dan looked down at his hands.

"I'm pregnant." He mumbled. PJ blinked a few times.

"Dan, I can't hear you." He said. "Please tell me."

"I…" Dan started to say. He looked at PJ. "I'm pregnant." Dan said. PJ blinked a few times.

"This isn't funny Dan. Seriously…Tell me what's wrong." He said. Dan sat fully up.

"You really think I would lie about something like this? I can get you fucking proof if you want it." Dan snapped. "I wouldn't make something like this up. You know me better!" Dan yelled.

"Calm down Dan." PJ said. Dan crossed his arms against his chest. "How are you…Pregnant? I didn't even know guys could get pregnant!" PJ said with shock. Dan let out a sigh.

"Well, neither did I." He said. PJ bit his lip nervously.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. "It's obviously mine…Right?" Dan looked at him.

"Well _obviously_. I haven't slept with anyone but you." He said. PJ raised his eyebrows. "We have like a month to figure out what we're going to do." Dan said. He looked at PJ. "What am I gonna tell me parents? My dad already hates me because I'm gay. He's gonna disown me when he finds out his _son_ is pregnant!" Dan yelled. PJ reached over and took Dan's hand. Dan nervously looked down at their hands and then he looked back at PJ.

"Like you said…We have a month to figure this out." PJ said. "The only thing I care about right now is you."

"I just…I'm torn. It'll be impossible to have a baby but I don't' want to abort it. That'll kill me." Dan said. "But then people will find out and ask questions and I don't wanna lie or be ashamed." Dan said.

"Well, now that I think about it…It would be amazing having a mini you running around." PJ said. Dan looked at him with shock.

"What? Really? You're actually thinking about it?" Dan asked. PJ looked at him. "Well, if we do keep this baby…I'm gonna have to start making a lot of videos because obviously I'm gonna get fat." Dan said. PJ laughed. "Don't laugh at me!" PJ pulled Dan closer to him. Dan lay down and rested his head on PJ's lap. PJ smiled as he looked down at him. "How do you think Chris will react when he finds out we're having a baby?" Dan asked. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"I don't even wanna know." He said. Dan smirked.

About a week has passed now since Dan found out that he was _pregnant_. Dan had been thinking about everything and the more he thought about it…The more he wanted to keep the baby. He knew it was going to be hard, but he also knew that he had PJ and Phil with him and that's all he really needed. Dan hadn't told anyone else yet but he was planning to. He first needed to tell his mum before he told the fans.

It was a Thursday afternoon. Dan and PJ were sitting on the couch in the living room and were currently making out. They were both waiting for Dan's mother to come. Dan finally pulled away from PJ when he heard knocking at the door.

"Always gotta ruin the moment." Dan said. PJ laughed. Dan stood up. He quickly fixed his hair and then he walked over to the door and opened it. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw his mum.

"Hey mum." He gave her a hug. He let her inside and then he shut the door.

"I was surprised you called me." Rachel said. Dan looked at her.

"Well, I have something very important to tell you. I'm not sure how you're gonna take it." He said.

"You said the same thing to me when you told me you were gay. I'm sure this is nothing." Rachel said.

"No, mum…This is _something_. Trust me. " Dan said. "Come on." They went into the living room.

"Oh, hello PJ." Rachel said. PJ stood up from the couch. "Is Phil here too?"

"Um, no…He's out with some girl and a few friends." Dan said.

"I thought it was just going to be you and me?" Rachel said.

"Well…It's kind of important that PJ's here too." Dan said.

"Okay, what's going on Daniel? You're acting strange." Rachel said. Dan bit his lip and looked at PJ.

"You have to tell her." PJ said. Dan let out a sigh.

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked. "Daniel." She said. Dan looked at her.

"Maybe we should sit down first." Dan said nervously. Rachel nodded. They all sat down on the couch. "Okay, you know how you're always talking about wanting grandchildren?" Dan asked. Rachel nodded but didn't say anything. "Well…That dream might come true." Dan said. He let out a sigh. "No, what am I saying? That dream is coming true." Dan said. PJ raised his eyebrows. Rachel blinked a few times as she stared at Dan.

"What are you talking about? Did you get another girl pregnant?" She asked.

"No, mum…" Dan started to say. Rachel smiled.

"If it was planned out then I'm very happy for you." She said.

"Mum! Listen to me, please." Dan said. "I didn't get another girl pregnant." He said. Rachel looked at him. "I'm the one who's pregnant." He said. Rachel stared at him with shock.

"That's not even possible." She said. Dan let out a sigh.

"I have proof if you want it." He said. Rachel sighed.

"Are you keeping it?" She asked. Dan blinked a few times.

"Of course I am. Some may call me crazy…But I would never forgive myself I didn't keep it." He said.

"What are you gonna tell your father?" Rachel asked.

"Actually…I was hoping you'd tell him. He already doesn't want anything to do with me." Dan said. Rachel stood up.

"I think…I need to go home and think about this." Rachel said. Dan stood up from the couch.

"There's nothing to think about it mum!" He yelled.

"I'll call you later or...Something." Rachel said. She walked out of the house without saying another word. Dan sighed and then he sat back down on the couch. PJ looked at him.

"That went well." Dan said. PJ pulled Dan closer to him. Dan snuggled up close to him. "My mum probably hates me now."

"She doesn't hate you. She's probably just shocked." PJ said. "It's not every day your son tells you he's pregnant."

"Well…If she didn't think I was crazy before, she does now." Dan said. He looked up at PJ. "Why can't my parents be like yours?" He asked. PJ looked down at him. "At least your parents are supportive."

"They are actually excited about having grandkids." PJ said. Dan sat up.

"You told them already?" He asked. PJ nodded.

"A few days ago." He said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"And they were okay with it? They didn't freak out or anything?" Dan asked with shock.

"Nope." PJ said with a smile. Dan huffed and rolled his eyes. PJ laughed.

"Well, now all we have to worry about is telling the fans." Dan said. PJ frowned.

"Shouldn't we wait to tell them? I mean…It's only been a few weeks." He said.

"It's best that we tell them now instead of waiting. I want them to hear it from us." Dan said. "I mean…Someone could find out and I don't want fans to hear it from someone else. That would…That would be bad. Very bad." Dan said. PJ raised his eyebrows. "Besides…People are going to start asking questions sooner or later and I don't want to have to lie to people. You know that." Dan said. PJ let out a sigh. "Please?" Dan asked.

"Okay, fine…We'll tell the fans." PJ said. Dan smiled. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault we're in this mess." Dan blinked a few times and looked at him. He shook his head.

"This isn't your fault Peej. Chris is the one that got you drunk." Dan said. "I don't blame you at all." He said.

"That's a relief." PJ said. Dan laughed. "So, when are we going to make this new video?"

"I was thinking tomorrow." Dan said. PJ looked at him. "The sooner, the better."

"Okay, if you say so." PJ said. Dan looked at him and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait…So, you're actually going to tell the fans?" Phil asked, the next day. It was around 1 o' clock in the afternoon.

Dan and Phil were sitting in the living room. Well, Phil was. Dan was pacing back and forth. He was nervous and he had absolutely no idea how he was going to tell the world that _he_ was pregnant. He's never been in this position before. He was a little terrified.

"I have to! They're going to find out sooner or later!" Dan yelled.

"You can just say that you and PJ adopted a kid?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"No, that would be lying and that would be wrong. I don't want to be ashamed of this." He said. "What happened to being supportive?" Dan asked.

"I'm sorry Dan…But I just think you should wait to tell the fans." He said.

"I've already made up my mind." Dan said. "Where the hell is PJ? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Dan yelled with frustration. He let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. Dan took out his phone and sighed when he had a text from PJ. "Of course PJ can't make it." Dan said. Phil frowned.

"Maybe you should wait until PJ can come." He said.

"I have to do this now. If I don't do this, I'll chicken out and then I won't be able to do it at all." Dan said.

"Do you want me to help? Or to be there for support?" Phil asked. Dan stood up from the couch.

"If I start having a panic attack…I'll yell for you." Dan said. Phil sighed and nodded. Dan walked out of the living room and went straight to his bedroom. Dan quickly set up his camera. He took a deep breath before he turned the camera on.

"Right, okay then…" Dan started to say. "So, I was supposed to be doing this video with PJ but apparently…He couldn't make it." Dan snapped. He let out a sigh. "So, I guess I'm on my own here." Dan said. He bit his lip. "I don't even know what I'm going to say. You guys are gonna think I'm crazy."

After about a half an hour of pacing in his room and saying random things to the camera…

"There's no other way for me to say this…" Dan started to say. "I'm pregnant. Okay? I'm a male and I'm fucking pregnant." He said. "Don't even ask me how…I just am." He said. He stared at the camera. "Yes, PJ is also the father." Dan sighed. "Okay, that's all I'm going to say. Bye." Dan walked over to the camera and turned it off. He closed his eyes.

Dan spent the next few hours editing his video. He wanted to make sure it was absolute perfect before he uploaded the video. Dan finally uploaded the video and he named it _OMG WOW A VIDEO!11!1 _Dan took a deep breath and then he went to Twitter and tweeted the link with _New important video! Please watch! I was very nervous and slightly terrified to upload this one! You'll see why. _Dan shut down his whole computer. Dan nervously stood up and then he went into the living room, where Phil was sitting on the couch and was on his laptop. Phil looked up when Dan walked in.

"Hey, so did you do it?" Phil asked. Dan took a deep breath and nodded.

"I filmed it. I edited it. I uploaded it. Now I'm scared. Terrified. I'm fucking terrified." He said. Phil frowned. He put his laptop down. "I still haven't heard anything from PJ." Dan said. Phil motioned Dan to sit down next to him. Dan walked over to the couch.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Maybe a few people will freak out. But, if they really were your fans…They would support you with this." Phil said.

"How do you really feel about this?" He asked. "You haven't really said anything…"

"I think it's a little crazy but…I'm gonna help you with whatever you need help with." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Well, thanks for being honest." He said. Phil laughed.

"That's what I'm here for." He said. Dan pushed him playfully. Dan pulled out his phone as soon as it started vibrating. "Jesus fucking Christ! I don't wanna go through all these messages!" Dan yelled. Phil reached over and took his phone.

"So far, so good. A lot of congratulations." Phil said. Dan frowned and took his phone back. He also looked through his messages. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure they're just being nice. They probably think I'm crazy." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Dan." He said. Dan looked at him. "You're worrying too much again." Phil said. Dan huffed.

"I am not." He said. Phil laughed. "You'd be the same if you were in my position." Dan said.

"Yeah, probably." Phil said. "But the best thing to do is pay attention to the positive comments, not the negatives."

"Someone's on a roll today." Dan said. Phil smiled. Dan looked down at his phone when it vibrated again. Dan groaned when he saw that it was PJ. "It's PJ. I have to take this." Dan said. He stood up and then he answered the phone on his way back to his bedroom. "Hello?" He asked as he walked into his room.

"You made the video without me?" PJ yelled as soon as Dan answered the phone. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to wait PJ. I had to do it today." Dan said.

"You couldn't have waited another day?" PJ asked. Dan sat down on his bed.

"No. My mind was set on today." He said. "Besides, where are you?"

"That's none of your business." PJ snapped. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, so something was obviously so much more important than telling our family, friends and fans that we're having a baby together?" Dan asked. "Are you with Chris?" He asked. He took a deep breath.

"Would it matter if I was with him?" PJ asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to talk to you if you're gonna be a jerk." He snapped.

"I'm not being a jerk." PJ said in a calmer voice. Dan shook his head and then he finally hung up on him without saying another word. He didn't even have to question it. PJ was definitely with Chris or he had been with Chris. Dan sighed and lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Dan knew that he had to talk with PJ about Chris. He didn't want to keep worrying about him. There were better things that he had to worry about at the moment.

The next two weeks had passed and things were not going easy for Dan. He and PJ were barely talking to each other and they also hadn't seen each other at all. Dan was becoming slightly depressed and he felt like he was losing PJ. The fact that Dan was getting sick didn't help either. Phil tried to help the best he could, but nothing worked. It wasn't the same. Dan needed PJ.

It was a Tuesday night, around 7 o' clock. Dan was lying on the couch and was watching TV. Phil was sitting on the other couch and was on his laptop. Dan hadn't said anything for a few hours nor has he eaten anything. Phil was worried about him. Phil finally looked up from his laptop and looked over at Dan.

"Dan, are you okay over there?" Phil asked. Dan sighed.

"Fantastic." He said. Phil raised his eyebrows. He bit his lip.

"Is your stomach feeling any better?" He asked curiously.

"No." Dan said. Phil frowned. Dan turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something." He said.

"The doctor can't fix my problems." Dan said.

"Are we still talking about your stomach pains?" Phil asked. Dan didn't say anything. "Have you tried calling to him?"

"I call him every single fucking day. He won't answer me!" Dan yelled. "He's probably too busy with Chris." Phil frowned and then he went back to what he was doing. He looked up again a few minutes later and bit his lip when he saw there were tears falling out of Dan's eyes. Phil put his laptop on the ground and stood up. Dan looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stand to see you hurting like this Dan…And it kills me that I can't do anything to help." Phil said. Dan slowly sat up.

"Phil, its fine. You don't have to worry about anything." Dan said.

"No, it's not fine. PJ caused this problem and he's not helping with anything." Phil said. "And I'm gonna find out why." He said before he walked out of the living room. Phil grabbed his coat and then he walked out of the house.

Phil immediately drove to PJ's apartment. Once he got there, he got out of his car and went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" PJ asked nervously when he finally answered the door a few minutes later.

"I came here to get some answers from you." Phil snapped. PJ blinked a few times. "You haven't spoken to Dan in days and you haven't even bothered to visit him in two weeks." Phil said. PJ rolled his eyes. "Do you even care about him anymore? Or are you too busy with Chris?" PJ glared at him.

"Chris has nothing to do with this." PJ snapped.

"Wow…Your suddenly so defensive." Phil said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Because Chris is my friend!" PJ yelled at him.

"Yeah? And Dan is your _boyfriend _who _YOU_ got pregnant!" Phil yelled back at him.

"I never planned for this to happen!" PJ snapped. Phil glared at him. "I don't even want kids! Why the hell would I want to get someone pregnant? Let alone another man! Besides, Dan said he doesn't blame me for anything that's happened so don't even try to tell me it's my fault. " PJ said. "Chris is the one who got me drunk and took me Dan's." PJ let out a sigh. "Is there anything else you want?" He asked. Phil stared at him.

"I want to know when you're going to start being there for Dan…Instead of letting him sit at home being depressed." Phil said in a calm voice. PJ stared at him with shock. "Dan is hurting and you're not helping him either." Phil said. "So, if you're gonna leave him then just do it…So Dan can move on and find someone that actually wants to be with him." He said.

"Mine and Dan's relationship has nothing to do with you, so just stay out of it." PJ snapped before slamming the door in Phil's face.

PJ sighed and then he went to his living room, where Chris was sitting on the couch. Chris looked up when PJ walked in.

"What was that all about? I heard yelling…And Phil." Chris said. PJ walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Phil thinks I'm a crap boyfriend who apparently doesn't deserve Dan." He said. "Which I don't."

"Come on Peej, don't think like that." Chris said. He sat closer to PJ.

"No, it's true. I've been cheating on him for the past two weeks. I mean…I should be with him and helping him preparing for the baby. I know it's months away but Dan needs me or…Someone." PJ said.

"I still can't believe you got Dan pregnant." Chris said. PJ looked at him.

"Yeah…And it's your fault." He snapped. Chris frowned.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" He said. PJ rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, to me…But, not to Dan." He said. "Why do you hate him so much? You guys used to be best friends."

"I don't know." Chris said. He shrugged his shoulders. Chris leaned closer to PJ and started to kiss him. PJ started to kiss him back but he quickly pushed Chris away. Chris stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." PJ said. Chris sighed. "It feels wrong!"

"Peej, we talked about this before." Chris said. "Dan won't find out."

"Yes he will. I spend more time with you than I do with him. He'll figure it out eventually." PJ said. "I don't want to hurt him."

"The only way you'll hurt him is if you tell him." Chris said. Chris climbed on top of PJ and kissed him again. PJ sighed.

"I fucking hate you Chris." He said. Chris smiled and kissed him again.

Dan was still sitting in the living room on the couch by the time Phil got home.

"So, did you talk to PJ?" Dan asked nervously when Phil walked into the living room.

"Somewhat." Phil said. Phil walked over and sat down next to Dan.

"Well? What did he say?" Dan asked. Phil looked at Dan.

"Dan, I'm being honest with you and I'm saying this as your friend…" Phil started to say. Dan stared at him. "I really think you'd be better off without him."

"No! I can't…I…He's also the father!" Dan said. "I won't be able to cope with being a single parent. And PJ has a right to see his own kid…I can't keep him from not be able to see it." Dan said. He took a deep breath. "I can't imagine what it would be like raising this child without PJ. I don't want to be alone." Dan said as his eyes began to water up. He looked down at his hands as his eyes started to water up. Phil frowned and shook his head.

"You won't be alone Dan." He said. Dan looked at him. "You'll have me."

"But you have your own life. I don't want you worrying about me 24/7." Dan said.

"I'd worry about you anyways." Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks for trying to talk to PJ." Dan said. Phil nodded. "I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"No thanks. I wanna talk to him alone. It'll be better if I did." He said. Dan looked at Phil. Dan and Phil stared at each other for a few seconds. Phil finally leaned closer and pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan's eyes went wide with shock but he slowly started to kiss Phil back. Phil quickly pulled away a few seconds later. Dan stared at him with shock.

"Sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that." Phil said nervously.

"Are you even…?" Dan started to ask. Phil shook his head.

"No." He said. "I don't know why I did that." Dan sighed.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" He asked. Phil looked at him apologetically. "I...I need some sleep." Dan said.

"Dan, I'm really sorry." Phil said. Dan stood up and walked out of the lounge. He immediately went to his bedroom. He shut his door and locked it. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. He hid his face in the pillows as he let the tears pour out of his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Dan got himself ready at 12 o' clock in the afternoon and immediately went to PJ's, without even telling Phil that he was leaving. He wanted to get this over with and he also wanted some answers.

Once Dan was there, he went up to the door and knocked on it. Dan waited a few minutes before PJ finally opened the door.

"Dan?" PJ asked with shock when he looked up to see Dan standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you anymore?" Dan asked with annoyance. "After all, you are supposed to be my _boyfriend_."

"No…I…I just wasn't expecting you." PJ said. "Uh…How are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Dan snapped. "So, is there a specific reason why you haven't spoken to me in two weeks?" He asked.

"I've been busy." PJ said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You haven't even answered any of my texts or calls. You can't be _that_ busy!" Dan yelled.

"Peej, hurry up!" Dan immediately knew it was Chris's voice. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. He looked at PJ and shook his head. PJ didn't even say anything to him. He just stared at Dan.

"I should've known." Dan snapped. PJ let out a sigh.

"Dan…" He started to say. Dan started to walk away from him, but PJ quickly grabbed his hand. Dan glared at him. "Dan, please let me explain." PJ begged.

"I don't want a fucking explanation PJ!" Dan yelled. "I thought I could trust you!" He pulled his hand back. "This was all a mistake." He snapped. He took a deep breath. "If you still want to be a part of the baby's life then fine but I'm done with this. I've had enough." Dan said. He turned around and then he quickly went back to his car. He took a deep breath once he was in his car. He shook his head and then he finally left and drove back to his and Phil's house.

Dan sighed as he walked into the house and shut the door. He walked into the living room, where Phil was sitting on the couch.

"You were right about being better off without him." Dan said. Phil immediately looked up at Dan.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Dan sighed and sat down on the couch.

"He went back to Chris." He said as he looked down at his hands. Phil frowned.

"Dan, I'm so sorry." He said. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"I just thought that we could work out." He said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"Maybe…Eventually. It'll take some time to get over him." Dan said. Phil reached over and gave Dan a hug. Dan closed his eyes and hugged him back. Phil smiled and pulled away a few seconds later. Dan sighed. "I need to go delete some stuff on my computer." He said as he stood up. Phil frowned. Dan looked at Phil one last time before he went back to his room. Dan immediately walked over to his computer desk and sat down on the chair. He sighed.

The first thing Dan did was block Chris on everything. Then he went to his youtube and deleted the video that he did with PJ when they first started dating, even though he knew the fans would freak out. Dan groaned, almost immediately feeling guilty about deleting the video, but it was too late to get it back.

"I really hate my life sometimes." He said out loud.

The next three months have slowly passed by. Things were getting much harder for Dan. Dan hadn't spoken to or seen PJ once since they split up. Dan hasn't left the house either. Dan was getting bigger and he was afraid what people would say to him. He also hadn't uploaded anything to his Youtube channel. He wasn't making any videos. The fans were getting worried and were getting annoyed. Dan was slowly becoming depressed.

It was 5 o' clock on a Friday. Dan was sitting on his bed and was staring at the wall. He hadn't really moved from his bed at all nor had he eaten. Dan was practically giving up. Phil was getting worried about him.

Dan immediately looked up as soon as he heard a knock on the door, and then Phil walked in.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"No, I'm fine thanks." He said. Phil frowned.

"But Dan, you haven't eaten anything since last night, and you barely ate anything when you did." He said. "You should eat."

"I'll eat something when I get hungry. Fuck." Dan snapped. Phil sighed. He walked over to Dan's bed and sat down on it.

"I'm worried about you Dan." Phil said. Dan looked at him.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." He said. Phil sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only trying to help you." He said. He stood up.

"Phil." Dan said as he started to feel guilty. Phil shook his head.

"Just forget about it, Dan." He said. Phil walked out of the room. Phil walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He pulled out his phone and logged onto Twitter and tweeted: _You know that feeling of wanting to help someone but you can't? Yeah, it sucks. _Phil put his phone down. Phil desperately wanted to call PJ and ask for help, but he knew that it could possibly just make things worse and he didn't want that to happen. Phil looked up as soon as he heard someone knocking on the door. He put his phone down and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked up and was shocked to see Chris standing in front of him. Chris stared at him.

"Chris? What the hell are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"I need to talk to Dan." Chris said. Phil bit his lip.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." He said. Chris sighed.

"No, I really need to talk to him. It's about PJ.' He said.

"Dan's really hurting right now and I don't want you talking to him if it's gonna make things worse." Phil said.

"I promise it won't. I want to help him and I want to apologize." Chris said. Phil sighed.

"Fine, but if you hurt him in any way I will personally kill you." He said.

"Alright." Chris said. Phil finally stepped aside and let Chris in. Chris immediately went to Dan's bedroom. Chris nervously knocked on Dan's door before he walked up. Dan looked up and was shocked when he saw Chris.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dan asked.

"Dan, I need to talk to you." Chris said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You are the last person that I want to talk to." He snapped.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with you and PJ." Chris said. Dan looked away from him. "If it makes you feel better, PJ hasn't spoken to me since you two broke up." He said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Yup, that makes me feel loads better." Dan said sarcastically.

"I just came to apologize. I should have never come between you two. PJ is right. I still loved him and I was jealous that you were with him." Chris said. Dan nervously looked at him. "I never meant for it to go this far."

"Why are you just now apologizing? It's been three months." Dan said. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…I guess I was just nervous." He said. "Will you talk to PJ? He's depressed and I hate seeing him like this."

"I can't." Dan said. Chris frowned. "He cheated on me. How am I supposed to be able to trust him again?"

"Look…I talked him into it. He wanted to stop ages ago. Don't blame him." Chris said.

"Even if I wanted to talk to him he would have to come here because there's no way in hell I'm leaving this apartment looking like this." Dan said. Chris raised his eyebrows. "Being pregnant sucks." Dan snapped.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Erm…It's kind of my fault that PJ got drunk." Chris said.

"I know. PJ explained everything to me." Dan said. He sighed.

"If I can get PJ to come over here then will you talk to him?"

"Fine." Dan said. He sighed in defeat. "If you can get him to come over here then I'll talk to him." He said. Chris smiled. "But that doesn't mean I'll get back with him. That's something that I'll have to think about." Dan said. Chris nodded. "And thanks for apologizing." He said calmly. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Can we stop hating on each other now? It's getting really annoying." Dan said. Chris laughed. Dan looked at him.

"Yeah, it is annoying." Chris said. "I kind of miss the Fantastic Foursome hanging out together." He added.

"We haven't hung together in a while, have we?" Dan asked. "I mean…Due to certain reasons but I'm sure we can get past that." He said. Chris smiled and nodded. "When exactly are planning on talking to PJ?" Dan asked curiously.

"Actually I was planning on going to go to his house after talking to you." Chris said. Dan raised his eyebrows.

Dan and Chris talked to each other for another 20 minutes before Chris decided to leave. Dan immediately took his phone after Chris left. He then logged onto his Twitter and frowned when he saw the tweet from Phil. He sighed. Dan stood up from his bed, for the first time in hours. He walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his big hoodies. He didn't even want Phil to see how big he was getting or going to get. Dan nervously walked out of his room. Dan sighed when he saw Phil sitting in the living room. Dan finally walked into the living room. Phil looked up and was shocked when he saw Dan.

"You've finally arisen?" Phil asked playfully. Dan stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up." He said. He sat down on the other couch.

"Did you and Chris have a good conversation then?" Phil asked. Dan raised his eyebrows. "He was smiling when he left."

"I would like to think so." Dan said. "I don't think we hate each other anymore and he's going to try to talk to PJ."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Phil asked.

"What? Chris talking to PJ?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. "I'm a little bit worried but all I can do is hope."

"Are you going to get back with PJ?" Phil asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"It depends. I just have a lot of questions to ask him and I want answer." He said. He sighed. "I remember the good old days when I didn't have to worry about relationships." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows. Dan crossed his arms against his chest. "And when there wasn't a fucking baby growing inside."

"How you holding up over there?" He asked.

"Ugh!" Dan lay down on the couch. "I'm gonna go crazy before this baby arrives." He said.

"Dan, you're already crazy." Phil said. Dan glared at him. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Phil. Phil laughed. "Um…Dan…Have you thought about making a new video lately?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"No…Why?" He asked. Phil let out a sigh.

"The fans are going a wee bit insane." Phil said. Dan groaned.

"Ugh. Why can't they just leave me alone and let me be depressed?" He asked.

"Why don't you just make a vlog or something? Explain what's happening?" Phil suggested.

"How am I supposed to explain to the whole world that my boyfriend cheated on me and that we broke up?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I probably should upload a video. I'll think of something." Phil smiled.

Later on that night, Dan was lying in his bed, trying to get some sleep. It was around 2 o' clock in the morning. Dan just couldn't get to sleep, no matter what he tried. He just felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what. Dan turned on his side and then that's when he felt a terrible sharp pain in his stomach. Dan groaned and grabbed a hold of his stomach. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fuck! Phil!" Dan cried. He slowly sat up, still holding onto his stomach. Phil ran into Dan's room a few seconds later.

"What? What is it?" He asked as he turned on the lights. Dan blinked a few times. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I think something's wrong." Dan said. He took another deep breath.

"Come on, we'll go to the hospital." Phil said. Dan nodded. Phil walked over to Dan and helped him stand up.

Phil immediately drove Dan to the hospital. They got checked in.

"Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked as they walked over to the waiting room and sat down. Dan sighed.

"No, my stomach is killing me. It literally feels like I'm going to die." He said.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Phil said nervously.

**20 minutes later**;

"Daniel Howell?" Dan looked up as soon as his name was called. He stood up from his chair. Dan followed the nurse into a room. "Have a seat please." Dr. Stalling said. Dan sat on the bed. "So, what's the problem?" She asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"Um…Earlier when I was trying to sleep…I just felt like something was wrong, and then I turned and the most awful pain shot through my stomach. It literally felt like I was being stabbed." Dan said. Dr. Stalling raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure out what's going on." She said. Dan sighed.

Dan had been in the hospital for nearly two hours while the doctors were trying to figure out what was going on with Dan and what was causing the stomach pains. Dan was lying on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctors to tell him what was wrong.

Dan was currently staring out the window, but he looked up as soon as Dr. Stalling walked in.

"Well? Have you found out what's going on yet?" Dan asked.

"I'm afraid we have bad news." Dr. Stalling said. Dan stared at her with wide eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please tell me this is a joke." Dan begged as his eyes began to water up.

"We've looked through everything. Have you been eating correctly? And taking the medicine we've given you?" Dr. Stalling asked. Dan took a deep breath, trying his hardest not to start crying. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"I've-I've been taking the medicine…But I haven't been eating a lot." Dan said. "I'm going through a break up so I've been slightly depressed." Dan said. "But surely not eating could have caused this? There must be some mistake! Please!"

"I wish we could do something to help, but I'm afraid it's too late." Dr. Stalling said. Dan closed his eyes. "We're going to need you to stay over-night. Would you like to see your friend?" Dr. Stalling asked. Dan slowly nodded.

A few minutes later, Phil walked into the room. Phil looked up and frowned when he saw the sad look on Dan's face.

"Dan?" Phil asked. He nervously walked over to the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked. Dan shook his head. "Did you find out what was wrong?" Phil asked. Dan took another deep breath. He couldn't even figure out how to get the words out of his mouth. He was shocked. He never thought something like this would be. Phil walked closer to Dan. "Dan, please tell me what's going on. I want to help." Phil said. Dan finally looked at him.

"You can't." He whispered. "You can't help me." Phil blinked a few times. "I…I lost the baby." Dan said as a single tear fell out of his eyes. Phil stared at him with shock. Dan looked down at his hands.

"Dan…I'm so sorry." Phil said. "I know how excited you were about the baby." He said. He leaned down and gave Dan a warm hug. "Um…Do you want me to call PJ?" He asked nervously. Dan nodded.

"Yes." He whispered. Phil frowned. He looked at Dan one last time before he walked out of the room. He immediately dialed PJ's number and called him.

"Hello?" PJ asked a few seconds later when he answered his phone.

"PJ? Um…I'm at the hospital with Dan." Phil said nervously.

"What? Why are you at the hospital? It's like…Almost 3 o' clock in the morning." PJ said.

"I know but something happened and I think you should be here with Dan." Phil said.

"What happened?" PJ asked. "Is he okay?" Phil sighed.

"I think its better you find out when you get here." He said.

"I'm on my way." PJ said. They hung up on each other.

"Wait…PJ, what's going on?" Chris had gone to PJ's house and they had been talking to each other all night. PJ had made it clear to Chris that he no longer wanted a relationship with him, and Chris was surprisingly okay with it.

"Dan's at the hospital. I have to go." PJ said as he stood up.

"What? Why is he at the hospital?" Chris asked. PJ looked at him.

"I don't know, Phil wouldn't tell me on the phone but Phil did sound upset and something's wrong with Dan. I need to be there with him. It could have something to do with the baby." He said. Chris also stood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. PJ shook his head.

"I think it's best if I go alone. I don't know what's going on. But, you can stay here if you want. I don't mind." PJ said. Chris nodded. PJ put on his shoes and ran out the door without saying anything else to Chris.

PJ drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He immediately ran to the front desk as soon was in.

"I need to see Dan Howell." PJ said to the nurse.

"Peej!" PJ looked up and sighed in relief when he saw Phil. Phil walked over to him. "He's with me." Phil said. The nurse nodded.

"I'm so glad to see you." PJ said. They gave each other a hug. "What's going on with Dan?"

"Um…Come on." Phil grabbed PJ's wrist and led the way to Dan's room. "He's in his room. He's like really fragile right now so be careful." Phil said. PJ nodded. He took a deep breath and then he opened the door and nervously walked in. PJ looked up and saw Dan sitting on his bed. PJ bit his lip. Dan was staring at his hands and there were left over tears on his cheeks.

"Dan?" PJ asked. Dan looked up as soon as he heard PJ's voice. PJ walked over to Dan's bed. "Dan, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I never should have hooked up with Chris. I feel horrible and it was a mistake. I should have been with you." PJ said. Dan stared at him. "I'm gonna shut up. What's going on?" PJ asked nervously. Dan nervously looked down at his hands again. "Dan? Are you okay?" Dan shook his head. "Is the baby okay?"

"It's gone." Dan whispered. PJ stared at him with shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"We lost the baby." He said. PJ stared at him with shock.

"Please tell me you're joking." He begged. Dan sighed.

"I wish I was." He mumbled. PJ groaned.

"Now I feel terrible. I really should have been with you." He said.

"It's not your fault." Dan said. "I was depressed and I wasn't taking care of myself correctly."

"You were depressed because of me Dan." PJ said. Dan looked at him.

"I'm not blaming you PJ." He said. PJ sighed.

"Well I would if I were you." He said. Dan sighed.

"I'm too tired to argue." He said. He rested his head against the pillow.

"When do you get to go home?" PJ asked nervously.

"Maybe tomorrow." Dan said. He let out a yawn. PJ smiled.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Get some sleep." He said. Dan nodded. PJ reached down and grabbed Dan's hand. Dan held onto it.

The next day, Dan was up at 10 o' clock in the morning. He was exhausted and he just wanted to go home. Dan was currently sitting up in his bed and was staring at the wall. He was waiting for PJ to come back. Dan had decided that he wanted to go home with PJ. Although he was still upset over PJ cheating on him, he felt it was only right. Dan sighed as he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text from Phil.

**To: Dan**

**From: Phil**

_Text me if you need anything. x_

Dan couldn't help but smile. He looked up when he heard someone walk into the room.

"Hey." It was PJ. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Oh, um…Yeah." Dan said. PJ walked over to him and helped him up. Dan immediately gave him a hug.

"Hey, it'll be okay." PJ said. Dan let out a sigh.

"I know…I just missed you." Dan said. "That's all." He mumbled.

"What?" PJ asked. "Even after what I did to you?" He asked.

"Chris came over to the house yesterday and told me about everything that happened. He said that you never wanted to do it so I guess I'm not mad anymore knowing that and I thought long and hard about it this morning too." Dan said. "Chris apologized and everything so I guess we don't hate each other anymore either." He added. PJ smiled. "Chris also said that he was going to talk to you, did he?" He asked nervously. PJ nodded.

"Yeah he came over yesterday but he never told me that he went to talk to you." He said.

"Really? He said he would talk to you about coming over to our house." Dan said slightly confused. PJ shook his head.

"Nope, never talked to me about that either. But we talked about a lot of other things so maybe he just forgot?" PJ suggested. Dan shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Wait, so you two don't hate each other anymore?"

"I suppose not. But I guess we'll find out the next time I see him." Dan said. PJ laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said. Dan smiled.

"I don't know how I'm still smiling after I just lost a baby." He said. He sighed.

"Well maybe that's a good sign." PJ said. He smiled. He reached over and gently took Dan's hand and led the way out of the room. They got checked out and then they walked out of the hospital.

"Jesus fucking Christ it's cold out here." Dan said when the wind hit is face. PJ looked at him.

"That's England weather for you." He said. He wrapped an arm around Dan and they walked over to the PJ's car. "Is there any place you wanna stop before we go home?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him.

"Nope. I just wanna go home, cry a little and sleep." He said. PJ chuckled.

"Dan." He said. He started the car and then he drove away from the hospital.

PJ made a stop at Dan and Phil's house so that Dan could get a few things. They finally made it to PJ's house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Just water please." He said. PJ nodded and went to the kitchen while Dan went to the living room. Dan sat down on the couch and sighed. He was starting to feel bad about neglecting his subscribers and not posting any videos. Dan looked up when PJ walked in a few seconds later. PJ sat down on the couch and gave Dan a glass of water. "Thanks." Dan said.

"How are you feeling?" PJ asked nervously. Dan sighed.

"Pretty crappy." He said. PJ frowned. Dan looked at him. "I wanna do a video." PJ looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What? Dan, are you serious? You just got out of the hospital and you just lost a baby. You should rest." PJ said.

"I know but…I should feel like the fans deserve an explanation. Neither of us has posted anything on our Youtube channels in like four months. I think it'd be for the best." Dan said. "While we're together again, we should make a video." Dan said.

"Well, first we should tell them if we actually are _together_ or not." PJ said. Dan looked at him.

"I miss you Peej." He said. PJ couldn't help but smile.

"Dan, I would do anything to get you back. It was a mistake cheating on you with Chris." He said. Dan took a deep breath.

"You're not going to go back to Chris again?" He asked.

"Hell no. I would choose you over him any day and I've made that very clear to him this time." PJ said. He reached over and took a hold of Dan's hand. Dan looked down and stared at their hands. "Dan, I'll do anything if you just give me another chance? I can prove to you that I really do love you and only you." PJ said. Dan finally looked up at him again. "So, will you be my boyfriend again?" PJ asked. Dan sighed in defeat.

"I guess." He said jokingly. He wrapped his arms around PJ and hugged him tightly. PJ smiled and hugged him back.

"Do you still want to make that video?" He asked.

"No, I just want to sit here and cuddle." Dan said. PJ laughed and pulled Dan closer to him. Dan rested his head on PJ's chest and sighed. "But I still do want to do that video today." He said. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"We've still got plenty of hours left in the day." He said. Dan looked at him. "I think you should rest for a bit."

"Okay, fine." He said. PJ reached over and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered Dan with it.

Eventually, Dan fell asleep. As soon as he fell asleep, PJ got out his phone and logged onto Twitter.

_Got the most horrible news today :( will share with you all later, don't worry. _He tweeted. Then he also tweeted. _Also sorry I haven't updated much, video coming soon! Need to spend some time with Dan! xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

A week later and Dan or PJ never uploaded a video. Not yet at least. All they wanted to do was spend time with each other. Dan has been spending his time with PJ at his house. He didn't want to go home. Phil has visited Dan at PJ's house a few times though.

Dan was starting to feel better but he was still slightly depressed that he had lost the baby.

It was Friday once again. Dan was sitting on the couch in PJ's living room. He had been watching TV for about an hour. But now he was just staring at the TV, not paying attention to it. Dan didn't even look up when PJ walked in.

"Dan?" PJ asked when he saw the blank expression on his face. Dan finally blinked a few times. "Are you okay?" PJ walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Dan looked at him. Dan took a deep breath.

"I think…It's finally sunk in." He said. PJ stared at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"It's finally sunk in that I really did lose the baby." He said.

"Dan." PJ said. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand.

"I don't know, I guess after four months I was starting to get excited about having a baby." Dan said. "Its still weird thinking that I was pregnant." Dan said.

"Look, if you were that excited…Maybe…We can try again?" PJ suggested.

"What? No way…That's crazy! Plus I don't want to go through that again." Dan said. He shook his head. PJ laughed.

"Or maybe we can adopt." He said. Dan looked at him.

"Maybe…But I need time to get over this." He said. PJ nodded.

"Okay but we still haven't uploaded a video and it's been a week." He said.

"Fucking hell! I totally forgot about that!" Dan stood up from the couch. "Come on, we need to make a video now. The fans probably hate me by now. It's been like four months since I've last uploaded something." Dan said. "And I haven't tweeted or posted anything on Tumblr." Dan said. He let out a sigh. PJ also stood up from the couch. Dan looked at him. "You've tweeted…What have they been saying?" Dan asked.

"Honestly?" PJ asked. Dan nodded. "_Most_ are more worried than angry." Dan sighed in relief.

"Okay, that makes me feel better." He said. "But we should still film this video." PJ nodded. He took Dan's hand again and led him to his bedroom. Dan sat on the bed while PJ grabbed his camera. PJ sat next to Dan and looked at him.

"Ready?" He asked. Dan looked back at him.

"No." He said. He sighed. "But the sooner the better." PJ nodded and then he turned on the camera.

"Okay." PJ said to the camera. "First off, I would like to apologize for not posting in like 1,000 years…But, things haven't been easy in the past few months." He said. "And some of you might have noticed that Dan and I have been a bit…"

"Distant." Dan finally said. PJ nodded in agreement.

"Right, distant…But no need to worry anymore! Because we're finally back together…" PJ said. "But, we've also got some bad news." He looked over at Dan.

"What? You want me to tell them?" He asked. PJ stared at him and nodded. Dan sighed. "Well, there's really no other way for me to say this…" He started to say. "When being depressed, you don't take care of yourself correctly and that basically led to me losing the baby." Dan said nervously. "This is also another reason why I haven't been posting and probably won't post much after this video because I need some time." He said. "But give me like two or three weeks and I promise that I'll start posting again." Dan said. He looked at PJ and rested his head on PJ's shoulder. PJ smiled.

"Anyway…That's all we wanted to tell you for now." He said. "You can expect a new video from me in like a week. I just have to figure out what it's going to be about." He said. "Bye." He turned off the camera. "See...That wasn't so hard." PJ said. He looked over at Dan and then frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Dan?" Dan sat up and took a deep breath.

"I just hate that I lost the baby." He said. PJ frowned. "I wish there was something I could have done to stop it from…"

"Dan, stop…It's not your fault." PJ said. Dan looked at him. "No one could have known this was going to happen." PJ said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug. Dan hid his face in PJ's chest.

Three months has passed since Dan had lost the baby. Eventually, Dan started doing videos again and he felt like things were going back to the way they were. Although, sometimes he still got depressed over losing the baby, but he was slowly getting over it, with the help of PJ and Phil.

Meanwhile, it was a Friday night. Dan was at PJ's house, which is where he spent most of his time nowadays. It was 10 o' clock at night. PJ was out with some friends so that left Dan all by himself. Dan was in PJ's bedroom, on the bed, and was also on his laptop. He was getting more bored as the minutes passed. He wanted to sleep, but he wasn't tired enough to sleep. Dan finally shut his laptop and sat up. He looked around the room. He immediately looked up as soon as he heard someone knocking at the door. He sighed and stood up from the bed.

"I hope that's Phil coming to save me from boredom." Dan said. He walked out of the room and made his way to the door. Dan opened the door, looked up and was shocked when he saw Chris standing in front of him. "Chris? What the hell are you doing here?" Dan asked. "PJ's not here, if you're looking for him."

"That's fine. Then you'll do." Chris said. Dan blinked a few times.

"What are you...?" Dan gasped when Chris grabbed a hold of him, pulled him forward and kissed him. "Chris!" Dan tried to push him away, but Chris's grip was too tight. Chris harshly pushed Dan against the wall. Dan moaned. Chris finally pulled away from Dan and started kissing his neck. Dan closed his eyes. He knew that Chris was drunk and he knew that there was most likely nothing he could do to stop him. He really hated PJ for leaving him alone.

"This is pay back for taking PJ away from me." Chris whispered in Dan's ear.

"Chris, please stop it. You're drunk" Dan begged as Chris started to kiss his neck again. "Don't do this to me again." Chris looked at him once before he grabbed him again and led him to PJ's room. Chris pushed Dan onto the bed and then Chris climbed on top of him. Dan tried to push him away again, but Chris grabbed his hands and pinned them against the bed.

"You're not getting away that easily." Chris snapped. Dan stared at him with shock in his eyes.

Nearly an hour later, Chris finally left. Dan was sitting on PJ's bed. He was shocked and confused and hurt. Dan hid his face in his hands as tears began to pour out of his eyes. He finally stood up and walked over to PJ's computer desk and grabbed his phone. He took a deep breath before he called Phil.

"Hello?" Phil asked when he answered the phone. Dan took a deep breath. "Dan?"

"I'm coming home." Dan said as he whipped away the tears.

"What? Dan…Are you okay?" Phil asked. Dan closed his eyes.

"I'm fine…I'm just…I'm bored without PJ here." He lied. "See you later." Dan said. Dan grabbed his bag from the closet and started throwing some of his clothes in it. He looked up as soon as he heard the door open. "Fuck." Dan snapped.

"Dan?" Dan's eyes went wide with shock when he heard PJ's voice. PJ walked in a few seconds later. "Going somewhere?" PJ asked when he saw Dan. Dan looked down at the bag and then he looked back at PJ.

"Yeah…Home." Dan said. PJ blinked a few times. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." Dan said.

"Dan, what's going on?" PJ asked. Dan took another deep breath.

"I just want you to know that I really do love you Peej, and I don't blame you or anything but this isn't healthy for me anymore. I can't do this!" Dan said with frustration. PJ stared at him with shock. Dan grabbed his bag. He went to walk out of the room, but PJ quickly grabbed his arm. Dan pulled his arm back.

"Can you please tell me what happened? Did I do something wrong?" PJ asked. Dan didn't say anything. "Was it Chris?" PJ asked nervously. Dan looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled. "I'm sorry PJ. I can't do this anymore." Dan said. He walked out of the room.

Dan took his time making his way back to his and Phil's apartment. Once he was there, he dropped his bag on the floor and leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He made sure that the door was locked before he went to the living room. Phil was sitting on the couch, watching TV, but he immediately looked up when Dan walked in.

"Hey." Phil said. "Are you okay?" He asked. Dan sighed.

"Honestly…No." He said. He sat down on the couch. Phil blinked a few times.

"You can tell me what happened Dan…I won't judge you." He said. Dan looked at him.

"I had to break up with PJ." He said. Phil stared at him with shock.

"Why? What happened?" He asked. "I thought things were getting better?" Phil said. Dan looked down at his hands. Phil frowned. "Oh no…Don't tell me this had something to do with Chris." Phil said. Dan didn't say anything to him. "Dan." Phil sat closer to Dan. "I'm sorry. I know you loved PJ." He said. Dan shrugged his shoulders. Phil bit his lip nervously. "Can you tell me what happened?" Phil asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it yet." Dan said. He stood up from the couch. Phil frowned. "I'm just going to go to my room and cry myself to sleep." Dan said. "Thanks though." He finally left the living room and went to his room. Phil looked down at his phone when he felt it vibrating. He sighed when he saw PJ was calling him. He hesitated before he finally answered it.

"Hello?" Phil asked nervously. "Peej, do you know what's going on with Dan?" He asked.

"I was hoping you'd know." PJ said. "He fucking left me and I have no idea why."

"It has something to do with Chris." Phil said. "I mentioned him once and he went silent."

"I'm gonna kill Chris." PJ said. He let out a sigh.

"If you need help…I'm in." Phil said.

"Thanks." PJ said. "I need to find out what Chris did. I'll call you back."

"Call me as soon as you find out." Phil said.

"Yeah, I will, don't worry." PJ said. They hung up on each other.

PJ immediately went to Chris's house. Once he was there, he went to the door and knocked on it a few times. He sighed in frustration when Chris didn't answer. He checked to see if the door was locked or not. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in.

"Chris!" PJ yelled. "Where the hell are you?" He asked. He went to the living room and saw Chris sitting on the couch. Chris looked up and immediately stood up when he saw PJ. "What the fuck did you do to Dan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris lied.

"Dan left me…Are you fucking happy? I hope that's what you wanted." PJ snapped.

"Dan doesn't deserve you anyways!" Chris yelled.

"No…You don't deserve me! I'm sick of you ruining my relationships!" PJ yelled. "This is two in a row!"

"I don't care…I had you first!" Chris yelled. PJ shook his head.

"I've had enough Chris." He snapped. "Stay away from me and stay away from Dan or I won't hesitate to get the freaking police involved!" PJ yelled. They stared at each other. "Don't even look at me like that either…It's not going to work this time." He said. "I want you out of my life…For good." He turned around and then he walked out of the house.

PJ went straight to Dan and Phil's apartment. Once he was there, he knocked on the door. Phil answered a few seconds later.

"Did you talk to Chris?" Phil asked. PJ nodded.

"I talked to him…I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. I hope he'll get the message this time." PJ said. "I need to talk to Dan." He said. Phil nodded.

"He's in his room. He's been there for the past half hour. I'm a bit worried." Phil said.

"I'll try my best to talk to him but I can't make any promises." PJ said. Phil nodded. PJ sighed and then he finally went to Dan's room. He went to open the door, but he stopped when he realized it was locked. PJ groaned. "Dan!" PJ yelled. He knocked on the door. "Dan, please let me in!" He begged. He waited a few seconds. "I love you! I don't care about what Chris did." He said. "Please, talk to me." PJ begged. He waited a few more seconds. He looked up as soon as the door opened. He took a deep breath when he saw Dan. He immediately could tell that he had been crying. "I'm sorry Dan." PJ said. Dan turned around and walked into his room. He walked over to his bed and sat down. PJ nervously walked into his room. He shut the door. "What happened?"

"Chris came to the house and he was drunk." Dan said. "I got fucking raped again." He snapped. PJ sighed.

"Dan, I'm so sorry." He said. "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep Chris away from you."

"Have you already talked to him?" He asked. PJ nodded.

"I had to. I knew that whatever happened had something to do with him." He said. Dan groaned and lay down on his back. PJ looked at him. "Are you going to be okay Dan?" He asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"I don't know." Dan said. Then his eyes went wide and sat up again. "Fuck! What if I get pregnant again?"

"You think you'd be able to get pregnant again?" PJ asked.

"I don't think so…Maybe…" Dan said. "Peej, I don't want to go through this again."

"Hey, it'll be okay. If you do happen to get pregnant again, then we'll get through it like we did last time." PJ said. "Dan, are we really over?" PJ asked. Dan nervously looked at him. "I promise, Chris is out of my life for good. I don't want anything to do with him and I'm not just saying that." PJ said.

"You promise?" Dan asked. PJ nodded. He reached over and gave Dan a kiss.

"With all my heart." He said. Dan wrapped his arms around PJ and hugged him. "I love you, Dan." PJ whispered.

"I love you too." Dan said. He took a deep breath.


End file.
